Wait who are you
by GravitytheDragon
Summary: Natsu and Lucy met before with their dragons Ingeel and ey reunite at FariyTail but Natsu has a GirlFriend but that does not stop Lucy having a crush on llow Natsu and Lucy in adventure to find out they were made for eachother. Pairings NALU,slightly NaLi,Gruvia,Jerza,Gale and etcs.


Lucy just calm down it's not like it your first kiss or anything but stop panicking it not the end of the world you are just going to FariyTail to enroll as a Dragonslayer ok ok I said in my head so know one thought I was weird even though called me weirdo before ."Hey miss are you ok you look sick" said a bluehead who was carrying a lot of books twice her size. "yes i'm ok thanks for asking . I'm new here can you help me around here" i said with my best smile even though I was have a panic attack inside. "Ok I can help you my Name Levy McGarden" said Levy with a big smile on her face that could light the whole town,. "thanks my Name Lucy Heartfilia"as i held out my hand for her to shake it."Wait your name is Lucy Heartfilia" Levy replied with a shock look on her face if couldn't believe it. "Yeah why are you looking at m...AHAHAHAHA" I screamed as Levy was pulling me in front a guy with salmon hair. "What the Hell Levy I could got kill" I said with a angry tone in my voice if I was going hurt someone. "Levy who is she and why is she in front me,my girlfriend of there and Lisanna will get mad if I talk to different people she doesn't know" said the guy with salmon hair even though it look pink. "Sorry I'm new and I just said my name and Levy pulled me to you if i was super important" i said as I look up at him with a real smile that i could not take off my face. "It ok New person,Levy why is she in front of me" said the guy who has turned to face Levy who was breathing very heavy after all that running we just did. "this person is Lucy Heartfilia,Natsu" said Levy who just look about pass out right in front of everyone. "Wait Lucy" said the guy called Natsu,he just turned to me with a shock face the same one with Levy when I told her name,But when Levy said Natsu I felt like i was gonna explode right there right now."Lucy is that you the real Lucy Heartfilia" said Natsu with a huge grin on his face then it hit me like a freight train that is NATSU DRAGNEEL THE FIRST FRIEND I MADE."NATSU IT YOU I FOUND YOU I FOUND YOU" as I jumped into his arms with a Even BIGGER smile then his." I know you found me Lucy" said Natsu Who just same me about explode at same time and same place to. "Natsu there you are I looking everywhere for...who is she Natsu"said I girl with silver hair and cat ears? "Lisanna this Lucy the one who was my first best friend"said Natsu as he put down from the biggest hug ever. "Ohhh the one you been talking about for years" said Lisanna who look at me with a glare but replace it with a fake smile."Yep that the one Lisanna" said Natsu with the same grin on his face but it didn't seem he saw Lisanna give that glare though. "Well Lucy Natsu is my BOYFRIEND so run along" said Lisanna with a evil smirk that just made me feel left out."Ok Lisanna I will go Bye Natsu see you later and by the way good job finding a girlfriend" I said with a smile."You don't have to leave yet I want to show everyone who you are and I can to take to Gramps to meet him" said Natsu who look hurt that gonna leave and find the way by myself it made feel bad that I took the smile away from his face I couldn't take and a I agree to take a tour with him."Thanks Luce let's go and watch out for a guy named stirpper and his girlfriend" said Natsu with the same grin when figure out it me. "Natsu what about the date you planned for us" said Lisanna with a look telling me that she won. "What do you mean Lis we didn't have a date planned today or anyday this week so why are you making me take you out to a date I don't want to go to" said Natsu with a confused look on his face if forgot something important. "Dang it Natsu i want you spend time with me instead of her" said Lisanna pointing a finger at me with upset look on her face. "Lis,I just got back with Lucy and you're freaking out about that" said Natsu with angry tone in his voice. "Lisanna i'm going to hang out with Luce the entire week and no you" said Natsu who look like he couldn't take it any more. "FINE NATSU I HATE YOU" yelled Lisanna who just slap Natsu in the face and punch him in the gut."Natsu are you ok do you need anything just tell me and I can give it to you" i said with a shock look on face which turned into a upset look. "Can you tell Lisanna were though" said Natsu with a smile on his face."Yeah but i need one thing for you to tell me" i said "and that is" said Natsu with look of hope in his face. "Why was Lisanna wearing cat ears" i said with a smile."Ohhh Lisanna is can transform into animals and like wearing cat ears" said Natsu with a grin he use to give to me all the time."Thanks Natsu Now let's go and give me a tour" i said as we start to walk the building and help but think this was best idea ever had in a long time. As soon we reach the doors I felt someone giving me a hug and he said this "Luce thanks for coming back to me" "Your welcome Natsu" asi gave him a hug back to. This gonna be the best year ever with Natsu again.


End file.
